<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cupcakes for the Zombie Apocalypse by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478274">Cupcakes for the Zombie Apocalypse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Zombie Apocalypse?!, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, the screaming has nothing to do with Raven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RELEASE THE CRACKEN, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cupcakes for the Zombie Apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts">StormyDaze</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven had just bid her mother a good day when she heard the screams. </p>
<p>Admittedly, her first feeling was one of relief because, for once, she hadn't caused whatever was happening. It also hadn't been her mother's doing, which was even better. </p>
<p>Common sense suggested she run away from the screaming, but if there was a chance she could somehow help, Raven was going to take it. Besides, she'd always been good at doing the wrong right thing. Or the right wrong thing. Or... </p>
<p>"Hey, Raven!" Maddie called, skipping merrily in Raven's direction. Raven stopped, hoping Maddie might enlighten her. "You'll never guess what's happening! I mean, you might guess, maybe, if you guess for a really long time because there's probably a limited number of options but it's a really big limited number, anyway, it has nothing to do with unicorns <i>or</i> giraffes!" </p>
<p>Maddie beamed at her, having stopped impressively close as if waiting for Raven to make a guess or two. </p>
<p>"Just tell me," Raven said flatly. "Is anyone hurt? Is it something we can help with?" </p>
<p>"Dunno." Maddie shrugged. "How are you with a zombie apocalypse?" </p>
<p>Raven blinked. "A <i>what</i>?" </p>
<p>She didn't even think Maddie was much of a fan of horror movies, though they had recently watched a few that one of Darling, Dexter, and Daring's distant Charming cousins had starred in. And Belle had been super into scary stories not long ago and read a bunch and then told all the details to anyone who'd listen... </p>
<p>"Zombies! There are zombies invading the school, Raven!" </p>
<p>"Are we sure they aren't just lost?" Raven asked as she started walking again. It was a nice day, sunny, pleasant weather for any princess who needed to practice their waiting or whatever it was that Apple and Darling always got stuck doing. </p>
<p>"Could be, but that wouldn't be any fun. Oh! You know what would be fun? Cupcakes. I should see if I can find us some cupcakes." </p>
<p>Before Raven could remind her that they'd just had breakfast, Maddie was gone. </p>
<p>At least she'd survive the apocalypse, Raven supposed. </p>
<p>By the time she got to the front of the school, the screaming had stopped. Raven wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. What she was not expecting, honestly, were the zombies. </p>
<p>Or Apple attempting to talk to the zombies, smiling wildly and gesturing and apparently trying to get them to... not have their apocalypse? </p>
<p>"Apple?" Raven called. "Um, zombies? Hi?" </p>
<p>She waved and, slowly, the zombies all waved back. There were four of them, all teenagers, all clutching backpacks. </p>
<p>One of them groaned, then another. </p>
<p>"They keep doing that, but I don't know what they want," Apple said quickly. "But they seem friendly." </p>
<p>"We'll have to figure it out," Raven replied. She looked at the zombies and winced. </p>
<p>"Sorry," she said. "We weren't expecting a zombie apocalypse today and weren't ready. If you're even here for that. Are you..." </p>
<p>"Exchange students!" </p>
<p>The entire group turned to see Cupid bounding over. </p>
<p>"They're from Monster High, the school I transferred from!" </p>
<p>She smiled at them and nodded at their chorus of groans. </p>
<p>"No, nobody can speak Zombie here other than me," Cupid said with a little headshake. "I'll make sure they all download the app onto their MirrorPads, though. Once it gets to Blondie's MirrorCast, everyone will have it and it won't be a problem." </p>
<p>"So it's not a zombie apocalypse after all." Raven was relieved by that, not that four zombies made for a very good apocalypse anyway. </p>
<p>One of the zombies groaned and Cupid laughed. </p>
<p>"He says he got an A- in the course and would be happy to show off a little later," she said. </p>
<p>"What are you all here to study?" Apple questioned, fiddling quickly with her MirrorPad. </p>
<p>Another of the zombies groaned and the MirrorPad beeped twice before announcing "I would like to study dragons." </p>
<p>There was another series of groans and Apple's MirrorPad struggled to keep up. Raven knew she'd be downloading the first Zombie for Beginner's course she could find. </p>
<p>But hey... apocalypse averted? </p>
<p>There was a loud crash behind them all, just as Cupid was suggesting they all head for the administration offices. </p>
<p>"Guess what!" </p>
<p>Raven had never seen so many cupcakes in her life. Apple was the first to offer them to their new friends. </p>
<p>Apocalypse averted.</p>
<p>...for now?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>